Cold Rain
by Sickened Angel
Summary: Avoiding the freezing rain, Gilbert bumps into Matthew in a diner, Matthew ends up staying at Gilbert's place for the rest of the night. After a while, Glibert notices his feelings for Matthew, but he isn't sure if Matthew feels the same. Rated M for smut, hints of USUK and Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"It looks like it's gonna rain..." I murmured to myself as I looked out the window. I sighed and pulled on my coat. My phone started to ring, it was Ludwig, my little brother, he was home alone, usually he waits until I get home. I wondered what he needed, I answered it. "Hey, Luddy."

"It's gonna rain. Do you think you'll get home in time?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be too sure Luddy."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"What? Luddy? No, never! I like calling you that!"

"I don't, can you just stop?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"It makes me sound like a little kid, Gilbert..."

"You are, Ludwig."

"Whatever, just stop."

"Ah, fine. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I'm still calling him Luddy though, he's my little brother, and I'm just awesome like that. I walked out of my work building, and into the busy streets. I zipped my jacket up, _It's cold, _I stuck my hands in my pockets and put my headphones on, my music blocked the noise of the city. Ah, this song, Love Zombie by Chris Garneau, I love this song, it's so relaxing. I closed my eyes, and trotted my feet to the rhythm. I accidentally bumped into a blonde boy with glasses and blue eyes, I smiled and apologized. He apologized more than I did and continued along his way ahead of me. I closed my eyes again, I felt a few drops on my face, _Shit, I hope it's not going to- _rain poured down on me. Of course, of course it had to rain. I put my hoodie up over my white hair and continued to walk. It wasn't raining too hard, not enough for me to find someplace to stay until it clears. It started to get heavier, and heavier until I had to find someplace to stay, I looked around, the café nearest to me was already packed, can't go in there. I ran down the street until I came to a diner, it wasn't packed-yet. I walked in, a waiter greeted me, "Hi, uh, can I just stay here until it clears up?" He smiled and nodded, "But you're gonna have to order something." I nodded and smiled. I sat down at a booth and shook my hair dry, I heard a soft "Yip" I looked up and in front of me was that little blonde boy I bumped into. I smiled, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there, do you want me to move to another booth?" he shook his head, "No, it's fine, people don't usually notice me, I'm used to it..." I frowned and got up, he looked at me, I sat down next to him. "Well in that case, I'm going to pay attention to you until it clears up, so, what's your name?" He looked shocked, but he calmed down and cleared his throat, "Matthew" He took a sip of his cocoa. I smiled "Mine's Gilbert, nice to meet you Matthew." I put my arm around the back of the booth-seat, he blushed a little. Aw, he's so cute. A waitress asked me for anything, "No, just a coffee, that's all" I smiled and she came back with my coffee. It was still pouring out, I decided to call Ludwig, he must be freaking out by now. I dialed the number, "Hey! Ludwig-"

"Where are you!?"

"H-Hey calm down Ludwig, it's pouring out here, I don't wanna come home sick, so just lock the doors and feed birdie okay? I'll be home as soon as the rain stops okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be home soon, don't worry, okay? Bye."

"Bye" I hung up and looked at Matthew, I noticed that his eyes were more of a lavender than a blue. "Was that your boyfriend?" He asked softly, I laughed and shook my head "No, no, that's my little brother."

"Oh, sorry, do you take care of him?"

"Yeah, well, he kinda takes care of me, but I love him."

"Aw that's sweet. I have an older brother, he's a bit of an asshole, a lot of people don't like him, sometimes they mistaken me from him, and they kinda take it out on me..."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yeah kind of, but he's really nice and caring once you start to understand him. I love my older brother though, Alfred helps me out." He took another sip of his cocoa, I took a sip of my coffee. It's still raining out, we looked out the window. "The rain is kind of cold."

"Yeah, hope it dies down soon..." I frowned,

"Aw, you don't like talking to me?"

"No, no, no! I really like talking to you, I mean not like I've known you for years and I've learned to enjoy it, I just like hearing your voice, not like that's creepy!" He sighed and looked down at his cocoa "That was kind of a creepy thing to say, huh?" I laughed, "Yeah, kinda, that was funny, but don't get so freaked out, I was just messing with you!"

"Oh,"

"So where you heading after the rain dies down?"

"Back home to help my brother move things. You?"

"Same, to my brother." He smiled and looked out the window, I watched him watch the rain, his big lavender eyes glisten in the pale light, I blushed. All of a sudden my phone was spazzing, Ludwig was sending me texts at the speed of light; it read:

Hey get home, I don't care if it's raining just get home!

While you're on your way, can you pick up some food? I'm starving.

Gilbert

Gilbert

Hey, Gilbert, you need to get home, the people beneath us are arguing again... I'm afraid they're going to fight...

I answered his texts; It's alright, I'll try to catch a cab okay? Just stay in your room until I get there okay?

I put my phone in my pocket and paid for the coffee, and Matthew's cocoa, "Oh thank you, Gilbert, you didn't have to..." I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, "Nah, it's no problem, especially when you have an awesome friend like me" He smiled and blushed, aw, he's so cute. "So you're leaving? It's still pouring out..."

"I know, but my brother really need me home right now."

"Oh? Is there something wrong?"

"The couple who lives underneath us fights a lot, he doesn't like it..." He nodded, I pulled my hood up and headed out for the door, I walked out and called a cab, thank god I got one on the first try, I looked over at Matthew, he looked so lonely... I walked into the Diner to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cab with me. "Wha-! What are you doing!?" I smiled, "Getting you a ride." He blushed and tried to wipe his embarrassment off of his face. Adorable.

I arrived at my Apartment. "Uhm... D-do.. do you mind if... if I-I stay the night?" I looked over to him, his face was still flushed, "Uh, sure." We got out of the cab, he paid for it "What was that for!?"

"The cocoa." I smiled and thanked him. We rushed in, I could hear the couple fighting from the first floor, damn, I hope Luddy is okay. Matthew followed me into the elevator. I looked over at Matthew, he looked so nervous and tense... "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little nervous..." He nodded

"Yes, I-I just feel like I'm be-becoming a burden to you, just barely meeting you and all..." I smiled and patted him on the back, "It's okay, you're not a burden, trust me." He smiled and rubbed his back. When we got to my floor, the couple sounded like cannons firing at each other. I unlocked my apartment room, and threw my things on the coat-rack. I opened the door to Ludwigs room, he looked at me, "Make them shut up." Ilaughed and picked him up. "I can't, they'll get over it soon, like they usually do." He looked over my shoulder, "Who's that?" I looked behind me, the still-blushing blonde man was standing there, smiling. I smiled at how cute he is. I put my little brother down, "Let me get you some clothes to sleep in." I headed for my room "Y-You don't need to do that! I can j-jus-st sleep in my clothes..."

"Nonsense! You're my guest, I have to be hospitable." He smiled and blushed even more. I pulled out a drawer from my dresser, hm, what should I give him... I pulled out a big white shirt and a pair of boxers. I threw it to him, "Ar-Are these yours?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothi-ing, tha-nk you..." He seems pretty nervous...

"Why are you so nervous? Is something bothering you?"

"No, no, I'm fine" He sighed and tried to calm down, he wasn't blushing as much as he was before. I heard a door slam, must be the couple below. "I don't have a spare bedroom, do you wanna take my brothers for the night?"

"No, no, I can just sleep on the sofa, I'll be fine...'

"Nah, I think I'll sleep on the sofa, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"What? No this is your home, I don't want to take over your things!"

"You're not, I'm trying to be nice, I mean, you can sleep with me if you want to..." I blushed a little, "Um..."

"Then it's settled, we'll sleep together." he blushed even more, "D-do you know where I can change into these?" I pointed into my room, he quietly got up and walked into my room. I turned on the television. I decided to take a shower, I got up and walked into my room. Matthew was in the middle of dressing, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just squeeze through here..." I pulled off my shirt and threw it into the dirty laundry basket. I turned on the shower and started to unbutton my pants, ah, I forgot to close the door, I looked out the door, Matthew what cleaning his glasses. He looked so cute, his frail body in my big clothes, I smiled. He noticed me and smiled back, he was still blushing slightly, I walked over to him and grabbed his waist, his face flushed completely, I pushed his chin up with my free hand and kissed him ever so sweetly. I could taste the cocoa he drank at the diner, so sweet... We broke for air, I looked deeply into his big lavender eyes, I kissed him again and lifted him up onto the bed. I looked over him, fragile body he has, he sat up as I climbed over him, I pushed him back down, I laced my finger through his soft blonde hair. I kissed him again, more forcefully this time, I swept my tongue over his teeth, he whimpered as we exchanged saliva. "Gi-Gilbert..." I took off my pants and socks, I reached under his shirt and played with nipple as I kissed him, "Ah! Gil-bert..." He gasped as I groped his obvious erection, I pulled the boxers off of him and stroked his lightly, he moaned and gripped the sheets. I licked the head and slowly got the whole shaft in my mouth, he was loud, I hope we aren't waking up Ludwig. I played with him until he finally came to his climax. He came in my mouth, I couldn't decide whether to swallow it or spit it out, I ended up spitting it out onto his softening shaft. I looked up at him, his face was still flushed, he looked down at me and smiled, well, tried to. He started to laugh, "We only just met..." I laughed as well. "Yeah, but I couldn't resist you, you're so adorable and sexy." he smiled, I helped him clean up, I was careful not to erect him again. After my show, I went into Luddy's room to check if he wasn't awake at our little incident", he was still fast-asleep. I knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead. I walked back into my room, where Matthew was asleep as well. I curled up beside him, I like my new little friend. Could today be any more awesome?


	2. Chapter 2

The silver-haired albino woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. The scent was inviting and without second though he quickly pulled on a shirt. He headed for the kitchen, the blonde he slept with last night was making them, what was his name again? Oh, that's right, Matthew. Oh did they have fun last night. Gilbert hugged him from behind and kissed his ear, he blushed. "Pancakes huh?"

"Yeah, I make some mean pancakes." He smiled as he flipped the pancake over. Gilbert smiled back and checked on Ludwig, he's still asleep. He quietly closed the door as he left. Matthew set down a plate of pancakes and maple syrup on the table. Gil smiled and picked up a few and set them down on his plate. God, those look good. "You have, uh, very nice apartment Gilbert.."

"Hm? Oh, thanks, I make a lot here, so I can afford to support my little brother and this apartment" He nodded.

"Do you like your pancakes?" Gilbert nodded, as he shoved another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Uh..." Matthews voice shook a little, was something bothering him? "Is everything okay?" Gilbert asked.

"Y-yes, I... I just remembered last night... Do you think your little brother head us?" The small blonde walked into the dining room.

"Heard you saying what?" Ludwig said yawning, Gilbert choked on his food "N-nothing! It's nothing for you to be concerned about!" Gilbert rubbed his little brothers head and handed him a plate with pancakes. "Oh, okay." Matthews face was tinted red. "Ludwig, do have school today?" Ludwig nodded, he was still in his pajamas, "Who made these? They're really good." He asked. Matt smiled, "I did, a lot of people like my pancakes!"

"You should start a business, you could get a lot of money with them."

"Oh, well I don't know about that..." He shrugged. Ludwig got up and carried his plate to the sink. "Did anyone do the dishes last night?" Gilbert shook his head, Ludwig frowned, "Well I'm not doing them, yesterday was your day, what were you doing last night?" Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other, Ludwig blushed "That's gross guys..." He left to his room. "How old is he?" Matthew cheeks were a darker red now, "He's six, but he's pretty mature for some reason. I wasn't expecting that, I'm sorry..."

"Oh don't be, it isn't your fault, I was quiet loud..." He rubbed the back of his neck, Gilbert sighed and kissed Matthew on the forehead. "No, I'm pretty sure our reaction's gave it away, it's not your fault." Matthew smiled, oh how lovely his smile was. It made Gilbert feel all warm inside, he loved making him smile, his smile was so heart warming and sweet. Gil smiled back and pecked him on the lips before going to check on his younger brother. "Ludwig?" He knocked on the door. Ludwig answered it, "Hey, can I come in?" He nodded. Gilbert sat on his bed next to him, "Look, I'm sorry you had to find out what happened last night like this, did you hear us?"

"How would I hear you guys kissing, I think it's just gross because kissing is gross." Gilbert laughed, "Oh, okay, as long as you didn't hear us, I'm sure you would've puke at the sound of kissing huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I would." Ludwig smiled, ah, another welcoming smile. This world is filled with perfect people. Gil left the room, Matthew was cleaning the dishes. Why is he cleaning? He does know that he _is _the guest here? But how could one get angry at the little cutie? It's next to impossible. Gil walked over to Matthew and butted him out of the way, "There is no way I'm letting you clean up, it's my house and you're the guest." Matt apologized, what is he doing apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong, man this guy has issues. But, of course Gilbert would be the one to help him through his issues, that's the point of this story anyway. Whoops, breaking the fourth wall, sorry about that, let's get back to the story already. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." Matthew nodded. He sat down at the table, his hands clenched together sitting up straight and tense. Gilbert noticed and hurried finishing the dishes. He dried his hands off, he picked up Matthew and carried him into his bedroom. He set him down on his bed. Gil looked at his gorgeous friend, he ran his fingers through his golden hair, the little curl that popped out of his hair caught itself in between Gilberts fingers, Matthew arched his back and let out a small moan, "Is that your sweet spot Matty?" _Matty? Are you fucking serious? _Gilbert tugged on it a little more, Matt held onto his wrist and tugged on the sheets. Ludwig walked into the room, "W-what are you guys doing?" Gilbert and Matthew froze. God damn, does this kid knock? Gilbert turned his head to Ludwig. "N-nothing, are you ready to go?" Ludwig nodded, Gil turned back to Matthew, "Do you wanna come with me to walk Luddy to school" Matthew hesitated, "U-uh, sure.."

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" Ludwig put his hands on his tiny hips. Gilbert laughed. "Fine I'll try to stop calling you that."

"What do you mean 'try'?" Matthew and Gilbert laughed, Ludwig sighed and fixed his backpack.

Gilbert and Matthew walked Ludwig to school, as Matthew waved goodbye, Gilbert grabbed his hand. Matthew smiled, what a fucking cutie. They walked back to Gil's apartment. "When do you want to go home?" Gilbert asked as they walked in. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe never?" Gilbert smiled. He put his hands on his friends small, fragile face, oh how soft he is, like a baby's ass. Gilbert took Matthews glasses off, longing to kiss his peachy, soft lips. He pressed their mouths together, their tongues danced, saliva trickled down Matthews chin. Gilbert grabbed Matthews ass, once again, he lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom where he threw him on the bed. Gil took off his shirt and he worked on getting Matts off too. Matthew unbuttoned Gilberts pants while he played with his ever-growing boner. Gilbert was so sexy, everything he did turned him on. He really liked him.

Matthew unfolded Gilberts cock out of his pants and started to suck on the head. Gilbert let out a small moan. Playing with his own throbbing dick, Matthew nibbled on the side of Gilberts member. Gilbert place his hands on Matthews head. The corners of Matthews lips were being overflowed with pre-cum. He shoved the entire thing in his mouth, Gilberts watched as Matt bobbed his head back-and-forth. Gil came inside of Matts mouth, he spit the cum out into his hands. Matthew then took off his pants and underwear, and got on his hands and knees, he pushed his petite ass onto Gils cock. "Please" Matthew whispered. Gilbert smiled and took a hold of Matthews hips. He placed his member on Matthews asshole. "Please Gilbert... Don't tease... me" Matt said as he rubbed his ass on Gils cock more. Gilbert stuck it in, Matthew let out a loud moan, "I-I..I-it wont go... In all the w-way..." Gilbert tried forcing it in. "S-stop, Gilbert it hurts..." He stopped forcing it, but he continued slowly putting it in. Matthew grabbed a hold of a pillow and bit it. H could hear Gilbert moan and sigh from time to time. "A-alright... I'm ready, put i-it all the way i-in... G-gilbert.." Gil grabbed Matthews shoulder and forced it all the way in. Matthew yet again, let out a long, loud moan. "I-i-is it a-all the... way in? Your b-big..." Matthew held the pillow tightly. "Yeah, mm you're so good Matty.." Gilbert answered as he grabbed Matthews member and slowly started to jerk it as his hips rocked back-and-forth. Gilbert pull Matthew up so he was sitting up straight, He played with his little curl, which made him thrust from time to time. He was so tight, was he a virgin? Feels like it. Matthew came in Gilberts hand, he took his hand and shoved all of his cum in his mouth, _W__ow, what a sexy move there._ Matthew continued to suck on Gils fingers, Gilbert pulled his cock out of Matthew and turned him over, he lifted his legs. He rested his right leg comfortably on his shoulder. He shoved it in all the way. Matthew was so fragile. He let out a loud moan again, hopefully Gilberts neighbors can't hear them. Harder this time Gilbert rocked his hips, they way he made love, it was so angelic. Matthew rested his hand on his forehead, and covered his mouth with the other. "Faster"He ordered, "Harder! Faster! Fuck me, fuck me!" Obeying his orders, Gilbert moved harder and faster. He thought of that song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" Why his he thinking of that now? Gilbert finally came inside Matthew, it glided down Matts ass. It was so warm, Matt liked this feeling, this was his first time, and it was done very well. Gilbert fell on top of Matt. "Was this your first time Matt?" Gil whispered in Matts ear. Matthew laughed. "Yes, yes it was." Gilbert smiled. "Was it awesome?"

Matthew smiled, "It was, yes it was..."


End file.
